This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to construct a new building, the Virology and Immunology Laboratory. This space provides appropriate containment (e.g., level 3) facilities and other current technologies that enable researchers to investigate diseases that they are currently unable to study. The primary occupants of this building will be our AIDS and infectious disease researchers.